Real Ultimate Power: A Legacy Chapter 1
by LilRyan732
Summary: Join the adventures of a some ninjas in this series by me, Ryan!


The Ninjas  
  
Once there was like these ninjas. And they were walking down the street. So this one stupid idiot comes out of nowhere in a ninja outfit. The ninjas are like, "Yeah right." and ignore the dummy. Then he flips in front of the ninjas and start throwing paper balls and them and they loved it. The stupid idiot runs out of paper. He gets in a car and runs a red traffic light. The cops tail him and the stupid idiot gets arrested. The ninjas walk in a restaurant to eat dinner. Some waiter ninja guides the ninjas to their table. A kid drops a spoon and then the ninjas get irritated. He picks up the spoon and says sorry. Five minutes later he drops the spoon and the ninjas smash the whole restaurant. The ninjas are so cool they walk out the restaurant without paying. Some fast pump up music plays in the background to get people really pumped up/pumped-scared. The other customers are super angry because their food was bad so they release some blind fury by overthrowing a fire truck on its way to put out a fire. The manager is disgusted because his restaurant is ruined. And thus a sick plot develops.  
  
The ninjas go back to their dojo train for a while. Ninjas are so awesome that they flip out all the time. The master, who was sleeping, wakes up to the ninjas' racket. He punishes the ninjas. They dress up in bunny costumes and hop down the street singing, "Ring Around The Rosie" backwards. The master goes with them to make sure it's done right. Remember the manager at the restaurant? Well, the angry manager at the restaurant just so happened to own a ninja dojo of his own. Using their ultra super ninja techniques, they sneak into the scantily secured ninja dojo (the ones who were punished) and ransack the place. Along with that they steal the Real Ultimate Power: a power held in the dojo for the past month. The embarrassed ninjas return home to this surprise. Being the dumb ninjas they are, they moped around at the destruction. They started eating ketchup mixed with chocolate milk but it didn't help. They added "chunks" of toxic body waste into the concoction but it only made them sick. None of this really helped the situation. One of the ninjas suggests that the manager at the restaurant might have did it. But the ninjas protest the suggestion and give the stupid ninja 20 lashes.  
  
The ninjas all decide to just go to sleep and then next day they visit their local library. The librarian cowers in fear at the sight of the ninjas so she jumps out the window. No one is at the library because only stupid book geeks go to libraries. Except the ninjas who are super cool and the fact they're going to a library doesn't account to anything. Each ninja checks out a Highlights magazine and laugh at the funny pictures. Other ninjas are eating loaves of soda bread and flipping out in the library. What they're really supposed to be doing is reading up on Real Ultimate Power for some investigation and the dojo the manager owns. There's always a smart person in the bunch spoiling the fun. The smart ninja flipped out on top of a bookcase and snatched the Highlights magazines. He stated if they wanted them back they'd have to duel for it. But before the rest of the ninjas could respond he wiped his butt with them, stomped them, ripped them up, chewed them, threw them in the air and then went Bruce Lee meets Musashi on it. This got the other ninjas super steamed. Steam is coming out of their mouth or hair. However, according to the Ninja's Almanac you can only get angry at a fellow ninja once every two weeks. The ninjas wanted a good reason for the stunt the geeky ninja pulled. All of a sudden these mutant super-deformed things came in the library. Some pump up music plays in the background again because this is the first big battle scene. The ninjas line up in their poorly formed stance; ready to fight. Unfortunately, without the Real Ultimate Power, the ninjas are completely useless. They attack with Two Fisted Monkey Style. They do all of this cool ninja flips because ninjas flip out all the time. Fish have gills and swim underwater. The ninjas miss the mutants completely, leaving them open for attack. The mutant things attack with a basic punch. It hits one ninja, but it seems like all the ninja's feel the pain. They are defeated so bad it comes on the news worldwide. "It's just no use without the Real Ultimate Power!" a ninja explains to a news reporter, "We have to get it back!" And thus another plot develops. 


End file.
